


Turning Tricks

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Tricks, dog tricks, spoilers for later episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Yeza teaches Nugget some new tricks while everyone is away.





	Turning Tricks

“Blink, teleport, transport. Jump? Does jump work, maybe…wink?” Yeza tried, alone in the house with nothing to do but teach Nugget some tricks like Miss. Jester had kindly asked him to do. 

It wasn’t really going well finding out the old tricks he knew, but he had done a lot of alchemy more difficult then dog training. 

He rubbed his sideburn thoughtfully, looking at the puppy as the puppy watched him, panting happily and tail wagging, “How about, hmm, poof? Poof away?”

Nugget jumped onto his paws, and teleported off the floor, appearing a second later on the bed beside him to attack Yeza with licks to his face. Yeza giggled and pushed the puppy off gently, something he thought the puppy mostly did for his own benefit, being nearly as big as him and definitely stronger than him. 

“Poof.” Yeza said, just to be sure, and he watched Nugget blink away, hearing him yip sadly on the other side of the bed when the puppy couldn’t see him. He heard the claws skitter across the floor and saw the dog rush back in front of him, before he pounced into the air and jumped onto the bed. 

Tail wagging, Nugget gave some rather convincing puppy eyes as he whimpered sweetly, and Yeza gave him the puppy treat. 

When Veth returned a few days later, Yeza had managed to teach him a few new tricks, and he was eager to show off a bit to his wife. 

Yeza held the treat up over his head, Veth watching carefully atop the bed, Nugget intent on the treat in front of him, “Up, stand up Nugget, please.” he commanded, voice quiet instead of any sort of imposing. 

Nugget balanced on his hind legs regardless, understanding the command and happy to please, and Yeza smiled as he lowered the treat, holding it out to the dog as he decided to go for two, “Speak, Nugget!”

The blink puppy barked, louder then a puppy normally could and more like a full grown dog, which surprised Veth about the same as it surprised Yeza, but he forged on and let him take the treat, “Good boy!” 

He looked over at Veth, who looked puzzled, and she shrugged at him, “I didn’t know you taught him to bark so low. You did really good, babe.” she said. 

“I don’t know… that’s new, it probably means that’s how he barks now?” Yeza said, uncertain. He’d have to do some tests or observations to know for certain, especially with a Blink Dog instead of a normal dog, but he wasn’t sure that would go over well with anyone. 

Veth smiled, “It’s fine. What other things did you teach him that Jester will inevitable use for something super fun?” she asked, getting off the bed to go over and pull him closer. 

Yeza took a moment to think, with her arm around his waist and her warm against him, alive and well despite everything he’d thought, “Um, well, Roll, for one, shake I think has probably stuck. He enjoyed learning Fetch, and hmm, I taught him play dead, but the word for that is Deceased.” 

Veth wasn’t looking at him when he explained, and he saw why when he followed her gaze to where Nugget was, with her pack by his side as he rolled onto his back on the floor, legs up and eyes closed, trying his best to appear dead if not for his breathing and his eyes blinking up at them. 

Presumably, when Yeza hadn’t been watching, he had shaken himself and rolled over, as well as stolen his wife’s belongings and acted dead. 

She laughed, kissing his cheek, “You did great Babe!”

He blushed, watching Nugget roll over onto his stomach as Veth left the room, calling for Jester, “Thanks.” he said, pleased. 


End file.
